LY295501 is a diarylsulfonylurea with broad spectrum potent activity in preclinical solid tumor models; it is an analog of sulofenur which was previously studied in Phase I and II clinical trials. The purpose of the present study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of LY295501 as a single dose given once weekly for 3 weeks every 4 weeks to patients with metastatic cancer.